A Cute Boy or Evil Men?
by Cynon Nigella
Summary: "Kyaaa!"/ "Adik kecil, apa kau tersesat?"/ "Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya"/ "Tidak ada yang mencoba menipumu"/ "A-aku kan tuan rumah"
1. Chapter 1

A cute boy or evil men?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Cynon Nigella

Typo(s), OOC, amatiran, eyd ancur

Seorang gadis dengan baju kaus longgar tengah serius menatap benda elektronik yang dapat dilipat yang biasa disebut laptop. Cahaya yang keluar dari layar memantul pada bola mata tanpa irisnya. Sesekali ia menggigit kuku jarinya saat jeritan seseorang yang berada dalam layar. Tangannya yang bebas menggapai toples dengan mata yang tak lepas dari layar laptopnya. Serpihan kue cokelat berceceran dari kasur hingga karpet bulu yang menjadi alas lantai kayu kamar gadis itu.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang menutupi wajahnya keluar dari lift yang gelap. Sang pemeran utama terlihat terpojok dan...

"Kyaaa!"

Hinata melompat. Headset yang sebelumnya bertengger pada telinganya seketika lepas. Toples yang berada di atas kasur ikut berguling dan kue cokelat itu berhamburan, mengotori karpet. Nafasnya memburu.

"Nee-chan kenapa sih!"

Bola mata amethysnya masih melotot. Hinata menghela nafas lega kala menemukan sang adik tengah menatapnya garang di ambang pintu.

Rupanya hanya Hanabi.

Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Tentu reaks yang wajar, Hinata tengah menonton adegan menegangkan dan kehadiran Hanabi yang tidak dirasakan Hinata sungguh tidak tepat.

Mata pucat sang adik meneliti setiap sudut ruangan bercat ungu muda kesukaan sang pemilik kamar. Beberapa helai pakaian menumpuk di atas meja belajar, buku yang tak tertata rapi dan kondisi mengenaskan karpet yang kini bertaburan remahan kue cokelat. Mata memincing, raut ketidaksukaan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jorok"

Hinata meringis. Sudah dua hari ia tidak merapikan kamar. Tak ada alasan khusus, ia hanya malas.

"Sudah tau penakut, masih berani nonton film horor" cibir Hanabi seraya melirik layar laptop Hinata dengan film yang masih berjalan.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memang takut hantu, tapi ia penasaran. Sejak kemarin, film ini terus diperbincangkan Ino dan Sakura. Ia kan juga ingin bergabung dalam topik itu. Maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri untuk menonton, walau rasanya ia ingin menangis saking takutnya.

"Nee-chan disuruh ke minimarket" ujar Hanabi seraya pergi dengan bibir yang menggerutu mengenai betapa kotornya kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap daftar belanjanya. Hawa dingin membelai wajahnya saat ia berjalan menyusuri deretan sayuran segar di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Daging sudah, kecap... daun seledri..."

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Keranjangnya sudah penuh dan terasa berat. Semua sudah ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang. Termasuk cokelat batangan, kue kering dan susu yang tak masuk daftar belanja.

Tangannya menatap jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendek mengarah pada angka delapan. Ia meringis. Ini tidak terasa menakutkan jika ia tak menonton film horor. Bahkan ia biasanya tak takut walau keluar jam sembilan malam tanpa ditemani. Jarak antara minimarket dan rumahnya tak jauh. Ia tak harus melewati gang kecil gelap nan sepi atau melewati markas geng motor.

"Duk!"

"Brak!"

Dahi sang anak sulung Hyuuga menyerit. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling. Tak ada pelanggan lain selain dirinya.

"Grasak!"

Hinata berjengkit. Piliran negatif berseliweran di kepalanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya bergetar.

"Ha-halo?" Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Duk!"

Hinata nyaris berteriak kala merasakan celananya tertarik. Namun niat itu ia urungkan kala matanya bergulir ke bawah. Matanya membeliak, bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Seorang balita lelaki tengah menarik celana tidurnya dengan kepala mendongak ke atas.

Beberapa detik ia menatap balita itu. Kemudian Hinata menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tertawa. Ia geli sendiri bila mengingat betapa takutnya ia beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia berlebihan.

Hinata berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan balita yang hanya selututnya.

"Adik kecil, apa kau tersesat?" Ujarnya lembut seraya tersenyum.

Balita itu sungguh menggemaskan. Kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya mungil, bola mata hitamnya menatap Hinata dengan intensitas kedipan yang cepat.

Hinata menutup bibirnya. Gemas.

"Di mana ibumu?"

Balita itu tak menunjukkan pergerakan yang berarti.

Hinata kembali berdiri. Ia menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun selain sang penjaga kasir. Ia melangkah, mendekati deretan barang lain. Mungkin saja sang ibu tengah asik memilih barang sehingga ia melupakan sang anak. Ia menelusuri semua tempat hingga ia berada di tempat ia bertemu dengan balita manis itu.

Dahinya menyerit. Ia tak menemukan balita itu lagi. Minimarket ini cukup luas. Tak mungkin balita dapat berjalan secepat itu. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ini menakutkan. Untuk pertama dan terakhir, ia bersumpah untuk tidak menonton film horor lagi. Semua terasa mengerikan di matanya. Dengan tergesa, ia menuju kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya.

.

.

.

Hinata menopang dagunya. Kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk. Sesekali ia menguap.

"Kau... kenapa?"

Sudut matanya menangkap helaian rambut berwarna bubble gum yang tengah berjalan mendekati mejanya.

Hembusan angin yang berasal dari jendela yang sengaja ia buka, berhasil menerbangkan helain rambut indigonya.

Rasa kantuk kembali mendera. Ibarat lampu yang sudah menghitam dan berkedip-kedip yang tak perlu waktu lama untuk segera mati. Begitulah keadaan Hinata saat ini.

"Hey, kau kacau sekali!"

Dan saat kepalanya sukses membentur meja. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri, membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam alam mimpi. Menghiraukan Sakura yang tengah mengguncang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan setengah mata tertutup. Ia tengah membayangkan kasur dan selimut pandanya.

"Kau seperti zombie" ujar Ino seraya menatap ngeri Hinata.

"Awas!" Teriak Sakura seraya menarik Hinata untuk merapat dengannya.

Nyaris saja Hinata memeluk mesra tiang listrik.

Sakura mendengus. Ia merangkul Hinata yang matanya sudah tertutup, jarinya menarik pipi Hinata kuat-kuat hingga mata amethysnya terbuka sedikit.

"Aku tak mau menggendongmu!" Dengus Sakura seraya kembali menarik pipi Hinata kala gadis itu mencoba menutup matanya kembali.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Ino heran saat melihat kelakuan Hinata hari ini.

Hinata hari ini nyaris jatuh tiga kali dan sudah terjatuh lima kali.

Kepala Hinata menggangguk-angguk. Tangannya terangkat dan bergerak tak menentu. Ia mirip orang mabuk sekarang.

Sakura tertawa. Hinata yang seperti ini terasa lucu. Tak terorganisir seperti Hinata biasanya.

Saat rumah dengan nama Hyuuga terlihat, Ino berjalan lebih cepat. Ia membuka gerbang kecil itu seraya menekan bel.

"Nee-chan?"

Seorang Hyuuga lain keluar dengan buku tebal yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

Ino meringis kemudian melirik Hinata yang setengah tertidur tengah dipapah oleh Sakura.

"Nee-chan!"

Hanabi berlari mendekati Hinata kemudian mengguncang tubuh sang kakak.

.

.

.

Langit menggelap. Tak ada bintang atau bulan. Hanya ada langit polos. Tak ada yang spesial dari malam ini. Waktu terus berputar, hari ini sama dengan hari kemarin. Berangkat pagi kemudian pulang malam lalu tidur untuk menyambut hari esok.

Dentingan jarum terdengar. Jarum pendek mengarah pada angka tujuh.

Deritan dari kasur terdengar. Gadis dengan baju seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya terlihat menggeliat.

Matanya terbuka. Memperlihatkan bola mata amethys kebanggaan Hyuuga. Perlahan, ia duduk dan menyandar pada kepala kasur. Ia menguap kecil.

Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang. Kepala tak terasa berat lagi. Hinata meringis saat mengingat kekacauan yang ia buat. Mulai dari merepotkan kedua sahabatnya dan tidur disepanjang pelajaran. Perutnya bergemuruh. Ia baru ingat hanya memasukkan selembar roti ke dalam perutnya.

Hinata bergegas bangun. Ia mendesah saat melihat betapa berantakan kamarnya. Ia mengambil secara acak baju tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Setelah ini ia harus merapikan kekacauan ini.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka lemari pendingin. Hanya ada sayuran sisa dan kardus susu setengah terisi. Ia mengelus perutnya. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan. Cemilan yang kemarim ia beli sudah tak bersisa.

Merasa tak ada yang menarik di dalam sana. Ia bermaksud menutupnya kembali. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh makhluk mungil yang terlihat kala ia menutup benda pendingin itu.

"Kyaa!"

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Bibirnya komat-kamit. Pinggangnya menabrak wastafel, telunjuknya mengarah pada bocah yang tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ke-kenapa kau..."

Ini anak lelaki yang ia temui di minimarket. Anak yang sama, yang membuatnya tambah tak bisa tidur. Anak yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak.

Bocah itu menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi alis yang menukik. Sepertinya ia tak suka saat beberapa detik lalu Hinata berteriak.

Sebuah asap muncul dari tubuh sang bocah. Hinata menyipit kala bocah itu tertutupi kabut tebal.

"Kyaaa!"

Kabut tebal itu seketika sirna. Seorang lelaki dewasa tengah berdiri di sana. Kemana perginya bocah manis itu? Kenapa ada lelaki dengan perawakan yang sama namun dalam versi dewasa?

Astaga. Apa hantu yang ia tonton tak menyukainya hingga mengirimkan perubahan menyeramkan ini.

Suara langkah kaki gaduh semakin mendekat.

Kaki Hinata bergetar. Lelaki itu bergeming. Tak menunjukkan pergerakkan apapun. Ia hanya menatap Hinata datar.

"Berisik!" Ujarnya setelah beberapa detik mematung.

"Apa sih Nee-san! Kau jangan-"

Perkataan Hanabi terputus. Matanya menangkap selulet sang kakak yang bergetar hebat. Matanya bergulir, menatap lelaki dewasa yang tengah menatapnya datar. Sekarang ia mengetahui alasan dibalik teriakan sang kakak.

.

.

.

Manik bulan gadis manis itu menatap lekat lelaki yang tengah duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Mau menatapku sampai kapan?"

Hinata berjengkit. Jari jemarinya saling berkaitan. Di samping pria aneh yang ia tatap, ada pria yang lebih tua dengan raut yang ramah dan menguarkan aura positif. Entah mengapa, seolah ingin memperjelas keadaan, ada ayah yang tengah duduk dengan tenang dan ibu yang sibuk menuangkan teh pada cangkir-cangkir di atas meja.

Tapi kenapa sepertinya hanya ia yang tak mengerti apapun di sini. Hanya Hinata yang terlihat tegang. Bahkan Hanabi tak menunjukan emosi yang berarti. Padahal ia temperamen.

"Jadi begini..." Lelaki dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir rendah itu mulai berbicara. "Aku Uchiha Itachi dan ini adalah adikku, Sasuke"

Mata sehitam jelaganya itu bergulir, menatap ibunya yang seolah enggan meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Garis keturunan Uchiha terkena kutukan. Kami tak tau apa sebabnya, tapi... kami bisa berubah jadi balita. Seperti yang kau lihat"

Dahinya menyerit. Berubah jadi balita? Astaga, apa semua orang mencoba menipunya. Manusia tak dapat menyusut seperti itu. Ini persis seperti komik Detective Conan, namun bedanya tubuh sang tokoh utama menyusut setelah menegak obat dari komplotan penjahat.

"Tidak ada yang mencoba menipumu"

Hinata berjengkit. Apa pria ini memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti film vampire yang pernah ia tonton?

"Itachi benar"

Bila ayahnya ikut serta, berarti ini serius.

Pria dengan nama Sasuke itu terdiam. Tak satu patahpun keluar dari bibirnya. Dia ini bisu atau apa sih?

Hinata meneguk ludah. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya" matanya menatap Sasuke sekilas, enggan berlama-lama menatap pria bermata tajam yang seolah dapat membunuhnya kapan saja. "Versi kecilnya... ia muncul di mini market, lalu seolah tak pernah ada. Ia menghilang begitu saja. Da-dan saat aku di dapur, aku melihatnya lagi... di-dia seperti hantu. A-aku... lalu ada asap dan dia muncul la-lagi tapi ia sudah sebesar ini!" rancau Hinata dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada Sasuke.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Oh jadi Nee-san kira dia hantu. Habis nonton film horor, lalu menemukan seorang bocah asing ini. Pantas saja kau tidur sepanjang pelajaran"

Mata amethysnya mendelik. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hanabi-chan!"

.

.

.

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tempat ternyaman.

Kepalanya pening.

Pria yang terlahir dengan darah Uchiha memiliki penyakit mistik aneh di luar nalar manusia. Mereka bisa berubah menjadi balita, kemudian mereka akan kembali kewujud semula. Tak ada obatnya secara medis. Tak ada cara untuk mempercepat para lelaki malang itu untuk kembali kewujud semula. Walau begitu, tak seluruh keturunan Uchiha merasakannya. Seperti halnya Uchiha Fugaku yang beruntung tak mengalami hal serupa yang dialami Itachi atau Sasuke. Dari puluhan tahun yang lalu, Itachi dan Sasuke merupakan orang ke enam dan ke tujuh yang mengalami kesialan itu.

Matanya melirik jam yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya. Masih ada dua jam sebelum jarum pendek mengarah pada angka delapan. Ia kembali berguling, hingga selimut tebalnya menggulungnya seperti dadar gulung. Kamar mandi yang biasa ia pakai, entah mengapa kerannya tak mengeluarkan air. Di rumah ini hanya ada tiga kamar mandi. Di kamar orang tuanya, dekat dapur dan samping kamarnya. Dirasa tak mungkin menggunakan kamar mandi orang tuanya, hanya satu pilihan yang tersisa yaitu dekat dapur.

Hinata bergegas bangun, ia menggulung rambutnya asal dan bergegas mengambil peralatan mandinya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa dan berusaha menggapai pintu kamar mandi secepat yang ia bisa. Bila tidak cepat maka...

Sebuah tangan kekar nan putih menggapai gagang pintu bersamaan dengannya.

Hinata meringis. Ia keduluan!

"Minggir bocah"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut pantat ayam pria ini.

"A-aku kan tuan rumah" ujar Hinata membela diri.

"Lalu?"

Hinata menunduk. Bibirnya komat-kamit.

Kenapa pria ini harus tinggal di rumahnya!

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

A/N:

Ini fict pertama multichap saya :D hehe. Mohon bantuannya. Oh iya, sy ngetik dan publish lewat hp. Jadi maaf kalo berantakan. Makasih buat semua yang udah baca our real life :") maaf engga bisa bales satu-satu, karna ol di hp :") *dia engga pernah ol di pc

Makasih yang udah nge-fav, nge-follow, dan nge-review. Sy seneng ternyata ada tanggapannya :") makasih :"D


	2. Why me?

A cute boy or evil men?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Cynon Nigella

Typo(s), OOC, amatiran, eyd ancur

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter II

Ada banyak hal yang Hinata takuti. Berhadapan dengan kemarahan para Hyuuga, dan juga sekarang ini.

Intimidasi.

Pria dengan bola mata hitam jelaga itu menatap Hinata tajam. Tinggi badan Hinata hanya sedadanya, tubuh mungilnya seolah ditelan oleh tubuh sang Uchiha bungsu. Meneguk ludah dengan pelan, ia menatap kaos biru dongker yang melekat pada tubuh atletis itu. Gadis manis itu enggan menatap wajah pria yang tengah menancapkan tatapan menusuk pada kepalanya yang tengah menunduk.

"Cepat minggir"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Walau kakinya sudah gemetaran, ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia tak ingin dikalahkan oleh orang yang entah mengapa ada dirumahnya saat waktu menunjukkan bahwa masih terlalu dini untuk berkunjung ke rumah orang. Belum lagi ia melihat handuk putih yang melingkari leher dan tas kecil yang berada dalam genggamannya. Memang ia kira ini toilet umum?

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Ia bergerak maju, menghapus jarak yang Hinata buat. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan berhenti tepat di samping wajah Hinata yang menegang.

Hinata menahan nafas kala merasakan hembusan nafas membelai daun telinganya. Wangi maskulin nan manis segera menyapa indera penciumannya, ia tak dapat mendekskripsikan seperti apa tapi wangi tubuh Sasuke mampu mempercepat degup jantungnya yang sebelumnya memang sudah cepat. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya pucat, perlahan mulai merah padam.

"Kau mau mandi... denganku? Hm?"

Bola mata amethysnya nyaris keluar. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga kakinya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Me-mesum!" Teriak Hinata seraya berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang menyeringai lebar, yang sayangnya tak sempat Hinata lihat.

Wajahnya terasa panas. Antara malu, kesal dan terpesona sesaat. Hinata melotot, perlahan-lahan ia berhenti berlari. Kenapa ia berpikir kalau pria kurang ajar itu menarik? Hinata meringis, pria Uchiha itu memang tampan, tapi aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya itu membuat kadar ketampanannya menurun drastis dimatanya. Tipekal pria tempramental!

Tersadar akan pikirannya yang mulai melalang buana, ia teringat pertanyaan yang melintas dibenaknya saat menemukan Sasuke yang bertingkah seperti orang ingin mandi setelah tidur malamnya.

Mata amethysnya itu bergulir, mencari sang kepala keluarga di setiap sudut ruangan. Aroma teh yang sering kali menyapa indera penciumannya itu membawa Hinata ke ruang tamu. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah menyesap tehnya perlahan dengan koran pagi terlipat berada di pangkuannya.

"Otou-san"

Sang ayah menepuk sofa cokelat susu, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata mendekat.

Hinata duduk di samping ayahnya yang kembali membuka koran paginya. Indera penciumannya disapa dengan wangi khas sang ayah di pagi hari kala ia merapatkan diri dengan tubuh sang kepala keluarga. Aroma pencuci rambut khas yang digunakan sang ayah.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini"

Hiashi membuka halaman selanjutnya, menampilkan berita bola yang kini marak di bicarakan para pegawainya. Walau Hiashi terkesan kolot, namun sebetulnya tidak. Dilihat dari desain rumah dan tatanan ruang kerjanya, orang awam tak akan tau bahwa pemiliknya adalah seorang Hyuuga yang biasa dikenal akan keluarga yang masih memegang teguh adat istiadat.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Kenapa ayahnya harus bertanya, sementara ia tau bahwa hanya pria itu lah yang Hinata maksud.

"Iya, apa yang dilakukannya? Kenapa dia mandi di rumah kita?"

"Karna ia tinggal di sini"

Hinata nyaris saja melompat.

"A-apa?" Matanya menatap sang kepala keluarga yang sepertinya telah menduga reaksi seperti apa yang ditunjukkan putrinya.

"Hanya Uchiha yang membantu Otou-san pada masa-masa sulit. Kali ini, biar Otou-san menolong mereka" jawab Hiashi tenang, seraya menyesap tehnya.

Dahinya menyerit. Semua orang tau keluarga Uchiha. Mereka kaya raya, Hinata yakin, bahkan uangnya tak akan habis walau dibelanjakan ratusan tas channel sekalipun. Mereka berkecimpung di dunia bisnis otomatif, elektronik hingga perhotelan. Mengapa ia meminta bantuan pada Hyuuga yang notabenenya berkecimpung di dunia bisnis pertanian yang secara logika tak ada kaitannya. Lagipula, ia tak tau hubungan bisnis yang bertolak belakang dengan pria itu yang tinggal di rumahnya.

"Lalu?"

Hiashi melipat korannya. "Bagaimana jadinya jika para lawan bisnis mereka tau rahasia Sasuke?"

Bola mata amethysnya berkedip cepat. Ia membenarkan pertanyaan sang ayah. Tentu momen saat Sasuke berubah menjadi balita tak berdaya akan dimanfaatkan oleh para pebisnis licik itu. Lebih buruknya, Sasuke akan dibunuh. Hinata meringis, walau pria itu terlihat jahat di matanya namun ia kasihan juga bila berita kematiannya tersiar di acara televisi lokal.

"Tak banyak yang mengetahui kediaman Hyuuga"

Hinata mengangguk. Bisnis pertanian keluarganya memang tak menghasilkan uang sebanyak Uchiha sehingga keluarganya tidak seterkenal pebisnis sekelas Uchiha.

"Me-memang ia tak bisa tinggal di apartemen atau hotel?"

Hinata belum puas. Ia ingin pria arogan itu keluar dari rumahnya. Ia tak ingin satu atap dengan pria mesum.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Bahu Hinata menegang. Ia melirik kearah suara itu berasal. Matanya menangkap tubuh tegap Sasuke yang telah dibalut kemeja hitam yang digelung hingga siku dan jas biru dongker yang ia bawa. Jika pria ini sudah rapi dan siap berangkat, berarti...

Hinata berdiri tegap, matanya membulat dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf 'o'. "Aku terlambat!" Ujarnya seraya berlari.

Meninggalkan Hiashi dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa. Tangannya sibuk menyisir helaian rambut panjangnya yang kusut.

"Okaa-san aku-"

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan dengan kalimat yang kembali ia telan.

"A-ano... dimana..."

"Mereka ada keperluan mendadak"

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang tengah minum kopi dengan tablet yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Kemana?"

Hinata gemas sendiri. Pria ini tau bila ia sedang diburu waktu, lalu mengapa ia memberikan informasi setengah-setengah!

"Memang aku harus tau?"

Wajah Hinata memanas. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah menemui pria semenyebalkan ini! Hinata menghentakkan kakinya keras. Kenapa setiap melihat wajah datar itu, emosinya mendadak mencapai ubun-ubun!

Hinata sudah berencana angkat kaki dan memilih pergi ke sekolah sendiri dengan resiko yang sudah terbayang di kepala mungilnya. Meminta pria itu mengantarnya? Ayolah, ia tak bisa diharapkan! Namun sebuah asap muncul dan balita manis menggantikan si Uchiha arogan yang telah menghancurkan pagi indahnya.

Hinata meringis, nyaris menangis.

Si balita tak terlihat, hanya rambut ravennya yang menyembul dari sisi meja dan baju yang merosot turun dari bangku.

Hinata sudah nyaris terlambat dan si Uchiha menyebalkan itu malah berubah jadi balita!

"Pipis" hanya kalimat itu yang sampai ke telinganya.

Hinata berjalan mendekat dengan langkah ragu. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sosok mungil yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, alis yang menukik tajam dan tangan yang berada di selangkangannya. Bajunya sudah terlepas sempurna. Astaga, ia telanjang sekarang!

"Pipis"

Matanya yang berair menatap Hinata yang tengah berperang dengan batinnya.

Persetanan dengan Uchiha sombong itu, yang ada dihadapannya kini balita kebelet pipis.

Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasuke kecil. "Ayo sini, sama kakak"

Sasuke kecil ikut mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi. Hinata menyeritkan dahi, ia teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke kecil di minimarket. Balita itu masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap, itu berarti pakaiannya ikut menyusut bersama dengan tubuhnya. Tapi mengapa sekarang pakaiannya tak ikut mengecil?

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke kecil masuk ke kemar mandi, pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka dengan menyisakan sedikit terbuka, kepala Sasuke kecil menyembul. Mata hitamnya bergerak gelisah dengan sesekali menatap Hinata.

Hinata berjongkok di depan pintu. "Ada apa?"

Matanya berputar-putar, wajahnya memerah. "Baju"

Hinata melongo, beberapa detik kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Boleh aku masuk sebentar?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar, Hinata masuk dengan Sasuke yang berada di belakang pintu. Hinata meraih handuk yang ia gunakan sebelumnya dan melilitkannya di tubuh mungil Sasuke. Ia membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya dan berjalan menuju kamar kosong yang kini digunakan Sasuke arogan sebagai kamar pribadinya.

Tak ada yang menarik di mata gadis Hyuuga kala matanya selesai menjelajahi seisi kamar Sasuke. Hanya ada kasur dengan double bed dengan sprei hitam, meja kerja serta setumpukan dokumen, lemari hitam yang Hinata yakini berisi pakaian Sasuke, lemari kaca tinggi berisi file yang Hinata tak mengerti, dan balkon dengan pintu tertutup. Ia meletakkan Sasuke kecil di atas kasur. Jika pria itu cukup pintar maka ia pasti mempunyai beberapa helai pakaian balita di dalam lemarinya. Hinata mulai menggeledah seisi lemari, yang ia temukan hanya kemeja bermerk, kaos dan celana untuk pria dewasa. Hinata berjongkok, matanya menangkap objek berupa koper kecil di rak bawah. Ia menarik keluar koper itu dan membuka resletingnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas kala menemukan pakaian mungil yang cukup banyak. Ia mula memilah pakaian manis yang membuatnya gemas. Sesekali matanya bergulir, menatap Sasuke kecil yang tengah terduduk dengan mata hitam yang sibuk menatap sekeliling. Pilihannya jatuh pada pakaian putih bergambar anak ayam manis yang sesuai dengan rambut model pantat ayamnya. Ia segera mendekap Sasuke kecil dengan handuknya yang masih mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat, tanpa peringatan, tanpa aba-aba.

BRUK!

Hinata telentang dengan Sasuke besar yang menindihnya, lengkap dengan handuk yang menutupi punggungnya.

Kedua pasang mata yang kontras itu bertemu dengan keterkejutan yang memantul pada bola mata mereka. Tangan Sasuke berada di samping kepala Hinata, mengurung tubuh mungil gadis yang kini dilanda keterlambatan memproses apa yang terjadi.

"KYAAAA!"

Dan teriakan menggema memenuhi kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata mendorong tubuh besar Sasuke, matanya terpejam dengan wajah merah sempurna. Sasuke terjungkal hingga pertemuan dengan kepala berharganya dan rangka kasur tak dapat dihindari.

Hinata bangkit, meraih kaus asal dan melemparkan tepat diwajah Sasuke yang meringis.

"Ce-cepat pakai itu!" Ujar Hinata dengan mata tertutup.

Decakan keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelus kepala berharganya. Hingga ia tak sadar saat ia bangun, handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

.

Hinata memilin ujung rok lipitnya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan rona merah yang belum pergi dari kedua pipi gembilnya. Sesekali matanya melirik Sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata berjengkit, ia merubah posisi duduknya. Mencari posisi nyaman dengan gelisah. "A-ano..."

Mata kelam itu kembali muncul, ia tak merubah posisinya yang nyaman. "Kalau bicara yang jelas"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir, alisnya menukik. Rasa malu dan canggungnya seketika hilang kala indera pendengarannya mendengar nada ketus yang begitu jelas. Hinata duduk menyamping, mengadap Sasuke yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ka-kau membuatku tak sekolah" protes Hinata seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Mencoba bersikap seolah dia marah besar. Ia tak ingin dikalahkan oleh pria arogan ini!

"Hn"

Salah satu alisnya terangkat. Jawaban macam apa itu? Iya, tidak atau apa?

"Ini yang ke berapa?"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Hinata dengan wajah bosan yang sengaja ia tunjukkan. "Kau begitu ingin tau?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cukup sudah, ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Bahkan ia harus bolos hari ini hanya demi pria kurang ajar yang tak tau kegunaan kata terima kasih.

"Tak tau terima kasih, dasar pantat ayam" gumam Hinata seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengeliminasi jarak. "Kau... coba ulangi lagi hm"

Hinata berjengkit, ia bangkit dan segera berlari menyelamatkan diri. "Pantat ayam!" Teriaknya seraya mendaki anak tangga untuk mencapai markas persembunyian-kamarnya.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sekelebat helaian indigo. "Ck, bocah"

.

.

.

Hinata menatap gagang telepon, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Hanya ada bunyi sambungan telepon yang sudah terputus. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas, mengasihani kesialannya yang kian mengerikan. Ibu dan Ayah tak bisa kembali hingga tiga hari ke depan. Hanabi tengah mengikuti acara menginap khas remaja di rumah temannya. Di rumah hanya ada dirinya dan pria menyebalkan yang sukses menjungkir balikkan hidupnya dalam satu kedipan. Ia tak tau, apa yang Ino dan Sakura katakan esok hari. Ujian akhirnya kian mendekat, Hinata harus menyiapkan amunisi untuk berperang menghadapi soal ujian akhir dan masuk universitas. Dan sekarang ia ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sasuke kecil dan mengurusi keperluan Sasuke besar bila ia butuh bantuan. Tadi siang, ia sudah mencari segala informasi mengenai Sasuke melalui akses internet. Ia masih tak ingin mempercayai bahwa pria arogan itu sudah nyaris berkepala tiga. Sesuai dengan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi, data pribadi pun sulit ia dapat. Yang ia temukan hanya data yang berhubungan dengan bisnis dan perusahaan Uchiha.

Setengah jam lagi sudah masuk waktu makan malam, tak ada bahan yang bisa ia olah untuk mengisi kekosongan perutnya dan Sasuke. Hinata tidak keluar kamar setelah aksi melarikan dirinya. Hinata yakin, pria itu memiliki selera makan yang berkelas. Ia tak mungkin mau memakan makanan rumahan sederhana. Uchiha keluarga kaya raya. Dia bisa mempekerjakan seorang chef handal untuk menjadi kepala dapur di rumah bak istananya.

Hinata membuka pintu kulkas, mata amethysnya menatap sekeranjang tomat segar yang ia dapat dari perkebunan milik keluarganya kemarin. Hanya satu menu yang bisa ia buat.

.

.

.

Uap dari panci yang berada di tengah meja membumbung tinggi. Sepasang sumpit dan sendok keramik sudah berada di sisi mangkuk keramik berisi nasi putih yang menguarkan uap hangat yang tipis.

Bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi dahi Hinata yang tertutup poninya. Ia menatap pria yang kini tengah mengarahkan sendok berisi sup tomat sederhana yang ia buat lima belas menit. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Awalnya ia ragu bila Sasuke mau memakannya, namun saat melihat reaksinya saat melihat makan malam sudah tertata di meja, pria itu malah menarik kursi dan duduk itu cukup mengejutkan Hinata. Ini hanya menu sederhana, jauh dari menu kelas bintang lima yang mungkin selalu mengisi perut pria Uchiha itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, bola matanya bergulir, menatap Hinata yang hanya melihatnya makan. "Kau tak makan?" Dengan sendok yang berada di depan bibirnya.

"Ma-makan" seraya mengangkat sendoknya dengan gugup.

Saat sup itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulut dan mengalir ke tenggorokan Sasuke, Hinata menahan nafas. Bersiap menerima segala hujatan yang berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Hn, tidak buruk"

Mata amethysnya berkedip dengan frekuensi cepat.

"Apa? Kau mau bagian ku juga?" Ujar Sasuke seraya mengarahkan sendoknya ke gadis berponi rata yang tercenung.

"Hah?"

"Atau... kau mau ku suapi?"

Hinata melotot, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala. Dengan wajah memerah, ia mulai menyondok nasi dan supnya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Ukhuk ukhuk..."

Tangan putihnya menutup bibirnya, matanya setengah terpejam dengan salah satu tangan meraih air putih. Saat telinganya mendengar kekehan pelan sarat sindiran, Hinata melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya remeh.

"Se-seharusnya kau berterima kasih!" Karna aku sudah memasak untukmu pantat jelek!

Rasa laparnya sudah menguap.

Sasuke menopang dagu, matanya menatap datar Hinata. Supnya sudah tandas, hanya menyisakan nasi pada pinggiran mangkuknya. "Bukankah itu tugasmu, TUAN rumah"

Astaga, ia bisa hipertensi!

.

.

.

Buku tebal bertebaran pada karpet bulunya. Bunyi keyboard yang di tekan memenuhi ruang kamar yang beraroma lavender. Seorang gadis dengan piyama panda tengah menatap laptopnya dengan alis menukik. Jari jemarinya tak berhenti menari, bibirnya bergumam tak jelas.

"Dasar pantat ayam!" Jerit Hinata.

Kenapa pria itu sungguh menyebalkan! Semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya itu selalu menusuk jantungnya. Astaga! Sasuke sudah nyaris berkepala tiga dan ia selalu bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah sejengkel ini. Sungguh!

PIP

"Eh!?"

.

.

.

Hinata mendekap erat laptop putihnya. Amethysnya melirik pintu berdaun satu berwarna cokelat dengan gelisah. Ia berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri, layaknya setrikaan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mendesah pelan. Inikah ganjaran yang diberikan tuhan setelah ia menghina pria itu? Ia melangkah menjauhi pintu itu, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti, lagi. Ia menatap laptopnya prihatin. Setengah nyawanya ada di sini, ia tak ingin perjuangannya sia-sia dikarnakan kecerobohannya. Meneguk ludah pelan, ia kembali mendekati pintu itu. Tangannya terangkat, siap mengetuk pintu sang pemilik kamar.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sang pemiliknya. Sasuke muncul dengan kaus putih berlengan pendek dan celana hitam selutut. Sebuah gelas kaca kosong berada dalam genggamannya. Tangan Hinata masih di udara, bibirnya kembali terkatup.

"Hn" alisnya tebalnya terangkat, pertanyaan non verbal yang ia tunjukkan saat menemukan Hinata berada di depan kamarnya.

"A-ano" ia melirik melalui poni yang sudah melewati alisnya.

Sasuke membuka pintunya lebar, tubuhnya bersandar pada kusen pintu.

"Mau mencaciku lagi, hm?"

Poninya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, seiring dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" matanya menatap Hinata bosan, ia mengangkat gelas kosongnya. Merasa tak ada waktu menanggapi gadis linglung dihadapanya, ia mulai meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah berperang dengan batinnya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Ujar Hinata cepat. Matanya menatap punggung lebar itu. "A-aku minta tolong..." lanjutnya lirih seraya menunduk.

Sasuke berbalik, ia bersidekap. "Apa yang ku dapat?"

Mata amethysnya berkaca-kaca, tangannya terkepal kuat. Bayangan wajah Sakura yang kecewa berterbangan di pikirannya. Tiga puluh hari lamanya ia mengerjakan tugas ini, dan dalam sehari raib tanpa jejak. Ia belum menyerahkan kopi-an lengkapnya pada gadis bubble gum itu. Sakura hanya menyimpan file yang masih setengah jadi. Tak ada waktu untuk mengerjakan ulang, tugas diserahkan besok sedangkan laptopnya mati tanpa sebab!

"Ku-kumohon, bantu aku..."

Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, ia menatap Hinata malas. Tubuh tegapnya berputar, ia berbalik arah. "Cepat masuk"

.

.

.

Mata amethysnya bergerak pelan, menelusuri kamar Sasuke yang dalam kondisi yang bisa dikatakan tidak cukup baik. Tumpukan kertas yang entah kapan datang itu menjulang tinggi di sudut ruangan. Aroma pinus bercampur mint menyapa indera penciumannya. Hawa dingin membelai kulit Hinata yang hanya terlapis piyama tipis. Pintu balkom dibiarkan terbuka, menghantarkan udara dingin malam yang sanggup membuatnya menggigil. Belum lagi pendingin ruangan yang menyala tepat berada di kembali menatap laptop naasnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya -lagi- ia mendesah pelan.

"Berhenti lakukan itu sekarang juga atau ku buang laptopmu" ujar Sasuke dengan mata mendelik tajam.

PIP

Layar yang sebelumnya hitam, kini mengeluarkan cahaya dengan tulisan yang muncul di layar laptopnya. Hinata berjengkit, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada layar laptop yang tanpa sadar sudah menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Matanya berbinar kala layar destopnya kembali muncul seperti sedia kala.

"Kau suka download film sembarangan"

Refleks, Hinata menoleh hingga hidung mungilnya menempel pada pipi Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf!" Ujar Hinata seraya mundur kilat dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Hinata datar. "Kau download sembarangan bodoh"

Hinata mengerjap. "Eh?" Ia sedikit merapat, menatap layar laptop dan wajah Sasuke bergantian.

Jemari panjang Sasuke bergerak. "Lihat, berapa ratus virus yang bersarang akibat tindakan bodohmu" lanjutnya seraya berdecak. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas sekali ini hanya jebakan"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ma-mana aku tau"

"Makanya jangan sok tau"

"Dari pada kau menghinaku, lebih baik kau mengajarkan ku" cibir Hinata pelan.

"Setelah aku menolongmu, inilah yang ku dapat, hm?"

Hinata gelagapan, tangannya bergerak cepat di depan wajahnya. "Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan laptopnya bergantian. "A-ano..."

"Apalagi? Laptopmu sudah menyala kan? Datanya sudah kembali lagi, jadi sekarang keluarlah" ujar Sasuke seraya memunggui Hinata.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya.

Seketika Sasuke terduduk, tangannya meraih ponsel putih yang berada di atas nakas terdekat. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke dinding dengan hari jemari yang sibuk bergerak di atas layar ponsel. "Tunggu apalagi?"

Gadis dengan rambut memutupi punggung mungilnya itu berjengkit. Tangannya terulur, meraih laptopnya dan melaksanakan perintah Sasuke-lebih tepatnya pengusiran.

"Tunggu"

Tangannya sudah di atas kenop pintu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia menoleh. Matanya bergerak gelisah, engga menatap bola mata hitam yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Ambilkan aku air" ujar Sasuke seraya mengangsurkan gelas kosongnya.

.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang ia sadari bahwa tinggal satu atap dengan pria Uchiha adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Hanya dua hari. Hanya kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam ia sudah dibuat mual, pening dan ingin muntah seperti orang yang baru turun dari wahana cangkir putar yang bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh. Hanya dua hari dan ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke seratus persen pria menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia menyeret kakinya. Memaksanya untuk bergerak walau bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Sudah cukup kemarin ia membolos, sudah cukup ia melihat layar ponsel dengan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari sahabat merah muda dan pirangnya. Dua hari lagi. Empat puluh delapan jam lagi ia terbebas dari Sasuke. Hari ini Hanabi juga akan pulang -lebih tepatnya karna Hinata memaksa adik semata wayangnya itu untuk pulang hari ini.

Hinata menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan pelan. Langkahnya semakin tak bertenaga kala Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di mejanya dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Kemarin kau kemana?"

"Sabar Ino pig. Mungkin saja Hinata sakit. Iya kan Hinata-chan?"

Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan posisi menghadap jendela. Enggan menjawab tapi tegakah ia membiarkan kedua sahabatnya pergi dengan pertanyaan yang tak akan terjawab sebelum Hinata yang menyelesaikannya sendiri? Hinata menegakkan punggungnya kemudian matanya bergulir, menatap sepasang emerald dan aquamarine itu bergantian.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku jelaskan setelah kita makan siang?"

.

.

.

Jika seorang pelajar diberikan pertanyaan pelajaran apa yang paling dibenci, maka Hinata yakin bahwa sembilan puluh persen akan menjawab segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hitung menghitung. Entah itu matematika, fisika ataupun kimia.

Suasana kelas begitu hening semenjak tiga puluh menit lalu. Hinata memelototi kertas ujiannya. Masih ada enam soal yang belum ia jamah. Mengerutkan kening gemas, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kala tak menemukan apapun di dalam otak lambannya. Seolah mengibarkan bendera putih, ia menopang dagu seraya menatap halaman sekolah bosan.

Tak ada yang menarik di sana. Hanya ada tanah kosong dengan tiga pohon besar yang rimbun. Beberapa bangku besi yang mengelilingi halaman dan beberapa tanaman yang tak terawat. Matanya bergulir, menatap langit yang tertutup awan putih yang bergerak lamban ke selatan. Matahari tak bersinar terik dengan angin yang membawa kesejukan melalui jendela kelas yang terbuka.

Indah dan cerah

Tapi cuaca menyenangkan hari ini tak mempengaruhi mood yang sedang berada di dasar jurang.

"Hyuuga"

Hinata berjengkit kala nama marganya mengudara. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah dan seketika ia ingin masuk ke lubang hitam yang akan menelannya saat menatap wajah sang guru seolah terdapat empat siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

Menelan ludah dengan pelan kala mendapati penghuni kelas tengah menatapnya. "I-iya?"

Sret

Suara pintu yang digeser segera memutuskan segala kontak mata pada dirinya. Hinata menghela nafas. Setidaknya tidak semenegangkan saat seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

"Siapa itu?"

Seorang pria dengan perawakan tegap memasukin kelas dengan tenang. Mata hitamnya bergerak, menatap seluruh penghuni ruangan yang tengah dilanda keterkejutan.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kemari" ujarnya seraya menggerakkan tangannya.

Kenapa pantat ayam itu bisa di sini!

.

.

.

A/N

Maaf agak lama. Buat ff multichap ternyata sulit. Maaf kalo berantakan atau kurang menarik. Masih tahap belajar, hehe. Sy engga bisa ngeditnya karna nulis lewat hp-lagi. Pake kompi males soalnya. Ini juga nulis pas lagi jam kerja hehe.

Big thanks to:

Hwang ahdo, indigo pie, rencaggie, arcan's girl, aindri961, black eyes947, name nm, name nm, ucsahyhi, no name, lovely sasuhina, puchan and nurul 851.

Makasih udah mau review, fav dan follow. Seneng ternyata ada responnya :"D makasih udah mau baca.

Cynon


	3. Chapter 3

Pengumuman

Aku rasa, punya dua akun itu ribet ya =_ aku belom lama ini buat di wattpad dengan penname yang berbeda. Sepertinya akun cynon nigella ini mau aku hapus. Kenapa ya? Karna kalo pisah-pisah susah ngurusnya :"v apalagi di laptop, ffn engga kebuka. Ini semua karna ippo-chan. Berhubung aku gaptek, jadi engga ngerti cara bobol(?)nya. aku juga baca2 kalo provider tri dukung iinternet positif gt. agak susah jadinya yah =_=

Insya allah semua yang masih pending aku lanjutin perlahan. Buat temen-temen, kalau mau baca lagi atau liat kelanjutannya, lirik(?) di akun Hanifashly aja /dia lelah gonta ganti nama/ /udahterlanjurcoy/

Lagian, aku mau nyari rumah baru yang lebih mudah buat publish. Kalo wattpad lebih gampang, apalagi di play store ada aplikasinya /yeay/

Makasih atas perhatiannya


End file.
